Think Of A Reason Later
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Emma and Roman were engaged...Now they aren't anymore; find out why or if they will get back together! One Shot [Roman Reigns,OC]


**This story is based off the Lee Ann Womack song: I'll Think Of A Reson Later. Still not sure what possessed me to write a story for this particular song. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

**~Maxine**

**Think Of A Reason Later**

Devastation…

That was the feeling that ran through her body.

They had dated for 3 years and she gave him everything she had and more…

She could still remember the first time he made love to her. They'd been dating for a month and he had invited her over to his condo if was nice and quaint and suited his bachelor lifestyle since he'd only been in WWE Developmental for a year and a half. They had a nice dinner and then decided they were going to go sit in the hot tub on his back deck for a while.

_I heard he was gonna marry some girl from Denver__  
__Then my sister came over, had the Sunday paper with her__  
__There was the girl on the social page__  
__Lookin' in love and all engaged__  
__We decided she don't take a very good picture_

* * *

"_Relax, Em." Roman whispered, his mouth hovered over her ear as he pulled her closer to him, knowing she was nervous. "I told you nothing would happen until you were ready. I know you're not ready yet. Doesn't mean we can't explore and feel though, right?" He smiled when she nodded and ran his lips from her collarbones to her neck and jaw, wrapping her legs around his waist. Through the water, Roman knew Emma could feel his erection, but he refused to glide past the material of her bikini, keeping his word. "Talk to me, beautiful."_

_Emma smiled softly. "I enjoy feeling your hands on me." Her southern draw was quiet. She could feel his hands as they slowly moved all over her body. There was so much power in this large man but yet every time he touched her within the last twenty four hours it was so gentle almost as if he was scared he would hurt her when he touched her. She chewed her bottom lip and she knew at this moment it was definitely now or never. She'd honestly never wanted a man as much as she'd wanted him and definitely not THIS fast. Even if they didn't go all the way he was right; exploring and feeling was a good way to get to know each other's bodies. She reached behind her and pulled the string on her top and he started to say something when she silenced him with her lips against his as her hands went up and untied the string around her neck. "I don't think you should be the only one topless in this hot tub."_

_Dark eyes went wide and Roman couldn't stop Emma from undressing even if he wanted to. And he didn't. The material fell from her perfect breasts and his hands instantly reached out, covering them. His thumbs and forefingers lightly tweaked her nipples and Roman watched as Emma lulled her head back, moaning. She wanted him and there was no denying it, no more fighting the resistance. "If I pushed you into this, I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry for what's about to happen between us." He then captured her mouth with his, feeling her fingers delve in his hair and pulled her against him, caressing her bare back, being gentle with her as possible._

_Emma enjoyed the feeling of his lips against hers and his hands on her naked skin. She'd learned a long time ago that naked boobs were a homing beacon for guy's hands. Emma felt his erection before she heard his words and either way whatever was going to happen between them she wasn't going to regret it at all. Her lips left his as she kissed along his jaw softly and her fingertips ran down the expanse of his shoulders and back and couldn't help as she cupped his well sculpted backside. She softly kissed the shell of his ear. "Believe me Roman, if I didn't want anything to happen, I wouldn't have gotten into this hot tub. I'm not sorry now and I won't be sorry for anything that happens."_

_Roman merely smiled at what she said and held her close for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of her almost naked body against his. "Then it's not fair that I want to be completely naked and we're not. I say we rectify that, don't you agree?" His hands slid down her sides and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her boy cut bikini bottoms, leaning down in the water to remove them. Roman dived under water, brushing his lips against her stomach and a few seconds later resurfaces with them dangling from his finger as well as his own trunks. He chuckled at her baffled heated look and tossed them over his shoulder, pulling her fully against him as his hardened cock brushed against her quivering sex and captured her lips again. Their bodies molded together to perfection._

_Emma sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she felt him rubbing against her aching sex. "Roman…"She couldn't stop the moan from spilling from her lips. She could feel the sexual attraction taking over both of them and she felt like her entire body was on fire. It hadn't felt like this before. She felt like molten lava was running through her veins. Her hand slipped between their slick bodies as she rubbed her thumb over the head of his erection and she felt him shiver slightly before she took him completely into her hand and slowly ran her fingernails up his length and smirked when she felt his cock jerk in her hand. "Glad we agreed on something…I think they were too restrictive." She laughed._

_A hiss escaped his mouth as Roman's eyes closed, enjoying the sensation from Emma's touch. She had the softest hands and the smell of sunflowers still permeated the air, even with all the substances in the hot tub. Roman reached down to stop her hand from continuing to stroke him, shaking his head. "This isn't the way I wanted to do this." He rumbled, lifting her up in his arms and started heading back into his bedroom, his lips softly brushing hers. "If we're doing this, I want you in my bed so I can take my time exploring and ravaging every inch of your body. Any objections?"_

_Emma looked around for a minute before she understood the meaning behind Roman's words. "I don't care where we are as long as we're together." He placed her on her feet once they got back to his room; he turned and closed and locked the door before he stepped up to her. She'd never felt so completely naked and felt herself break out into a MAD blush. She felt him cup her cheeks as his lips captured hers._

_Backing her up to the bed, Roman felt her knees bump the bed as he carefully guided her down on it, their kiss never breaking. He wanted this woman badly, so much he could taste it and knew they wouldn't be doing any foreplay this time around. The sexual intensity was too much as his knee rested in the apex between her thighs, hovering over her. His tongue dueled with hers, both tasting each other as his large muscular hands ran down her sides, caressing every inch of her body. Roman laced their fingers together with hers and placed both of them above her head. His lips reluctantly left hers to start gliding down her jaw to her neck, both of their breathing erratic._

_Emma loved how Roman's finger pushed between hers and how well their hands fit together. His hands were gigantic compared to hers. Her knees were against his sides and she squeezed slightly as his lips brushed against both of her nipples and she tried to contain a moan but it wasn't happening. There was definitely no foreplay happening. They both wanted each other too much to even mess with it right now. Foreplay wasn't everything and she knew she was already dripping with anticipation. She reached down with her right hand and gripped his goatee and brought his face back up to hers as she softly kissed his lips. "I need to feel you inside of me now." She whimpered._

_Whatever his southern goddess wanted, she'd get. Roman couldn't deny her a single thing, every part of him craving to feel her warmth wrapped around him. He could only imagine how it would feel and lifted her outer thighs, settling between them. The mouthwatering scent of her arousal surrounded him, made Roman heady as his eyes locked with hers. "You want it; you got it." He promised in a low deep husky voice, claiming her mouth and began rubbing the head of his swollen cock up and down her slick folds. Not bothering to question if she wanted this or not, Roman began pushing through her folds as her sex swallowed him whole, a low groan escaping him._

_Emma was in pure heaven when she felt Roman enter her body. She knew her eyes practically rolled in the back of her head as he stretched her open the deeper he went. Her right hand was currently digging her nails into his bicep. It should be against the law for guys to have arms so big their girlfriends hands couldn't fit around them. One of his biceps was the equivalent of one of her thighs. "Oh God Roman – don't stop whatever you do." He was completely filling her to the hilt and finally bottomed out and her whole body involuntarily shivered. It felt so good having him in her body and she knew he was sitting still so she could get accommodated with his size. She finally rocked her hips up against his to let him know he could continue._

_He was not a small man by any means. In fact, Roman had hurt a few women he had sex with in the past because of his massive girth. And he flat out REFUSED to hurt this particular woman. So when she rolled her hips up to urge him to continue, it took every ounce of willpower inside of him not to snap his hips forward to claim her completely. Roman growled, feeling her ankles lock around his waist and that forcefully drove him deeper inside of her warm depths. "Hold on." He ordered, both of them shivering with anticipation and finally snapped his hips forward, filling her to absolute capacity and making her his._

_Emma bit into her lip as he completed their joining. She could taste the copper from her blood and knew she broke the skin on the inside of her mouth. She didn't care though. Once he started rocking in and out of her body she could feel herself completely giving into him. She was giving him everything she ever had inside of her body to this man she'd only known for a day and a half and she really didn't care. There was a connection between them that just made her feel as though everything in her life was complete. She already knew she didn't want anyone else. She would never want anyone else ever again. Her heart found the man of her dreams; it was completely cliché but she didn't care. Her dad always said 'the heart wants what the heart wants' every time a guy would break her heart he'd tell her - her heart didn't want or need that particular person and when her heart found the right guy she'd know it. She'd feel it. "Oh God Roman." She felt him shift slightly and he moved deeper, he wasn't just hitting the sweet spot; he was hitting EVERY spot on the way to it._

_The second Roman plowed into her tight channel; he tensed and knew it'd been a long time since Emma had sex. That made a sense of pride to pierce through him because she trusted him enough to be this intimate this quickly. Roman couldn't believe how strong of an attraction he felt toward Emma. He could see himself with this woman for the rest of his life, marrying her, having his babies, the whole shebang. Of course he wouldn't mention any of that because she'd think he was completely insane. That also wasn't the type of discussion to have while he made sweet passionate love to her._

_Emma was going completely insane with this man buried inside of her. Each thrust of his hips we're making her wetter and wetter. Maybe she shouldn't have waited two years before having sex again; then again this felt to fuckin great, maybe she should have. She suddenly couldn't take it anymore as she pushed up with her hips and pushed Roman over, he didn't let go of her and took her with him. This was not a problem for Emma. She slowly and excruciatingly began gliding her hips up and down this beautiful man's erection. As she continued to work the lower half of her body, she leaned over and kissed the middle of his chest and let her tongue slide up between his pectorals as she went to one side and gently bit his pebble sized nipple enjoying the groan that came from him._

_Roman's fingers slid through her Sunkist dirty blonde hair as he fought the urge not to grip it, not wanting to hurt her. She was driving him insane though with this teasing. The feeling of her pussy gliding up and down on his hardened cock made his head spin and soon his hips were thrusting up. Their bodies crashed together repeatedly, the pace quickening and Roman knew this wouldn't last. Not with how intense this bout began and currently was. Roman suddenly sat upright and pulled away from her, an evil smirk curving his lips. "On your knees, beautiful." He ordered, sealing his mouth to her neck and nodded as she obeyed, sliding his tongue up the length of her spine. Within seconds, Roman buried his cock to the hilt inside of her receptive body again, enjoying the sounds of her cries._

_His name slipped from her lips a few times and she couldn't stop it. "Roman…" She could die exceedingly happy with this man buried inside of her body. She could die exceedingly happy if she never had sex again after today; but really hoped that wasn't the case. Her hands were clenched into fists in the comforter of the bed and his hands had a good grip on her hips as she began to thrust back against him. His pelvis was crashing against her ass and the smacking echoed throughout the room. She stood up on her knees as she looked over her shoulder and was immediately met with Roman's mouth capturing hers as his grip tightened on her hips. She moaned into his mouth._

_This definitely would not be the last time they had sex. Roman would make damn sure of that. There was plenty of time for them to explore each other, no doubt about it. Roman increased the pace, feeling her meet him for every single thrust. Not a lot of women could handle him in this position, but Emma could and that just made him believe wholeheartedly they belonged together. They were meant to be together. It felt like she was made specifically for him and nobody else. There would be nobody else if Roman had his way. Their tongues entwined together as Roman gripped her breasts, tweaking her nipples and never stopped the thrusting, not for a second._

_Emma felt like she was looking her breath with every one of his thrusts forward. All the feelings were taking over her body at once and she could feel a tightening in her lower abdomen. "Oh God Roman, I'm going to cum…Make me cum baby." Her hands came down and covered his; still enjoying the power his whole body possessed. She guided his hand to her slick folds and as he started toying with her hard nub her hand gripped his forearm as her other hand slid back behind her to his body and she cupped his naked butt cheek again, egging him on for both of their releases._

_Roman groaned from low in his throat, whipping his head back as his black hair flew, pounding as hard, fast and deep as he possibly could inside of her. He refused to cum until she did, sealing his mouth to her neck. His large finger slid inside of her combined with his dick, stretching her even more and causing two intense sensations. Within minutes, Roman felt her fall apart against him as her walls caved in around his pulsating cock, wrapping him in a warm wet cocoon. "EMMA!" He bellowed out, holding her against him as their bodies tensed and twitched, both of them exploding together._

_Emma and Roman collapsed in the middle of the bed as they were both panting. "I really hope you meant it when you said I was yours, because after that you're completely stuck with me now big man." She pushed his long hair back over his shoulders and got it out of his face as her index finger ran down his goatee, under his chin and her thumb softly ran across his lips as their eyes remained locked. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly._

"_No, I just said that to get in your panties." Roman snorted, pulling her flush against his big body and kissed her passionately. "Of course I meant it. I want you, Emma. Hell, I could say so many things to freak you out right now, but I'm not gonna do it. You do belong to me though just as I belong to you. Nothing changes that." He brushed his lips against her forehead, nose, cheeks and mouth._

* * *

It had been such a memorable night. With many more through the next 3 years.

He knew she wasn't ready to get married, but he still pushed the issue. He still asked her in front of his entire family on Christmas Day. He knew she had issues and she'd been going through therapy to try and get over the last hurdle so she could finally tell him she was ready to get married to him.

Emma asked for time but he couldn't give it to her; not without a heavy price.

His price; he had no patience.

He couldn't wait for her to finish her therapy, the fact that she found out he'd been 'talking' to someone before they even split; was enough to piss her off. The fact it was some college sweetheart he decided to move on with pissed her off even more.

The girl was a flawless beauty. She was told by all of their old friends 'Gosh she's so nice and she just loves to have fun as much as you do.'; when they started comparing his new girl to her that was crossing the line.

She couldn't help but growling out to no one in particular in her own damn kitchen. Naturally not the last fight they had kept replaying in her mind.

Emma really hated her; she'd think of a reason later.

_It may be my family's redneck nature__  
__Rubbin' off, bringin' out unlady-like behavior__  
__It sure ain't Christian to judge a stranger__  
__But I don't like her__  
__She may be an angel who spends all winter__  
__Bringin' the homeless blankets and dinner__  
__A regular Nobel Peace Prize winner__  
__But I really hate her__  
__I'll think of a reason later_

* * *

"_What do you want from me Roman? I told you I needed time. Did you seem to think that just because you gave me a ring and I said yes that I was going to jump up and marry you?" Emma asked completely annoyed._

"_Emma we've been together for 3 years and at Christmas you accepted my proposal, you took my ring and said you wanted to marry me. But we've not made plans or set a date. I don't know how they do things in Texas but in any other state when you accept a man's ring you get married." Roman pointed out._

_Yes they came from two completely different worlds and back grounds. Emma had grown up on horse farm outside of Austin Texas; she'd gone to college and became a veterinarian and LOVED every minute because of her love for animals. She'd been in a marriage of convenience for two years before she finally left and filed for a divorce. There was no love in the marriage and her husband was never abusive, but all he ever did was cheat on her. She did everything she could but she could never figure out why he wanted to get married if all he was going to do was sleep with every woman that crossed his path._

_Roman knew exactly what she'd been through. Her parents had died when she was 21 and didn't realize her dad had loans and a mortgage on the farm, when they passed she couldn't pay; even being a veterinarian in a small town didn't make you a millionaire overnight. So the bank took everything. She'd met Alex on the side of the road when her truck broke down and she couldn't help but fall for his blonde hair and blue eyes and his willingness to want to help her get where ever she needed. They soon married and two years later; love wasn't enough._

_She left the state of Texas to go to Florida and start over new with her degree it didn't take long to find a suitable job with good pay; a couple of months later her sister -who was only 10 months older- LeAnn followed her to Florida. As fate would have it the girls lived across the street from Roman's parents. Patty and Sika were constantly inviting them over for whatever family occasion was going on. _

_One night the sisters jumped in the pool and splashed Roman and one of his Developmental friends and co-workers Dean Ambrose were both splashed and soaking wet because of the two girls; which in turn started an epic water fight._

_The water fight led to the two girls being wrapped in towels courtesy of Roman and Dean and thus starting some interesting relationships._

_She couldn't believe it all started with a water fight._

_Now here she was fighting to save her relationship with another man who just didn't seem to get it._

"_You said you'd give me time. We've only been engaged for 4 months." Emma stated truthfully._

"_I'm tired of waiting, I love you Emma, I want to marry you I want you to be my wife. I want you to be the mother of my children." Roman confessed_

"_If you can't be patient and wait for me than what the hell are we engaged for? Marriage is patience and love and supporting one another. We can't even get to the marriage part because you can't support me."_

* * *

That was the day she gave him his ring back.

Patty and Sika still managed to invite the girls over for the families get together's; Emma was still close friends with all of his sisters, his mom and dad. While she was at his parents Emma stayed away from Roman as much as she could. Especially when he started bringing HER around. You know the one…with perfect corkscrew curls, the big fake smile, the tiny waist and big boobs.

Perfection on two legs; She scoffed to herself.

LeAnn was still dating Dean; they were both wild, crazy and flew by the seat of their pants and…they were both perfect for each other. And at one point Emma thought she and Roman were perfect for each other. And yet a year later they were still not together and now she's heard he was engaged.

"OH MY GOD IT'S TRUE!"

Emma jumped physically as she looked up from her baking when her sister crashed through the back door waving a newspaper at her like a crazy woman. "Jesus LeAnn, don't come in here like a damn tornado."

LeAnn chuckled. "It's true. Roman and that succubus got engaged." She slapped the paper down on the counter as she watched Emma approach like she'd just set a bomb on the counter.

Emma looked down at the page of announced engagements and sure enough there they were Roman and Jessica. She looked more like scary spice on crack but her fake smile and big eyes were too much. Emma grumbled as she grabbed a black sharpie and started blacking out every other tooth on her. "Is it just me or is her head abnormally large?"

LeAnn's boisterous laughter filled the kitchen. "Yea and look at those teeth. It's like Barney the fuckin dinosaur is coming for your ass. Here give me that I got something better." She snatched the sharpie from her sister and drew horns, a tail, a pitchfork and then gave her a pointy goatee. "I don't get what he sees in her; especially since the last Reigns get together. He had his arm around her but he was looking at you while you were playing in the pool with his cousin Jey."

Emma just shook her head. Naturally 5 minutes later the phone rang and it was Patty letting her know they were having a huge engagement pool party and BBQ for Roman and the succubus and she and LeAnn were invited. She hung up and looked at LeAnn. "God is punishing me for this shit right here." She pointed to the engagement announcement that looked more like an ad for Satan's R' Us. "Get ready we've been invited to the engagement BBQ."

LeAnn frowned. "Do you really want to put yourself through that?"

"You already know if I don't go they are going to know something is up. And I've been sitting around pretending I don't miss Roman and I don't still love him while he moves on with Mrs. Perfect. I know I'm the one who gave him his ring back but I just needed more time and he couldn't give it to me. I hate him for making me love him so much and then everything just fell apart. He got called up to the main roster and something changed inside of him." Emma shook her head. "It doesn't matter anymore; he's not mine to worry about." She walked upstairs to get ready.

_I drew horns and blacked out her tooth with a marker__  
__Childish, yes, but she made such a thin little target__  
__I couldn't be happier on my own__  
__But I've got the slightest of a jealous bone__  
__And seein' her with him tends to enlarge it_

* * *

Her amber eyes looked around pool side. Somehow even in the crowded backyard she could spot Roman in seconds. Not that his deep tenor laughter didn't point him out to begin with. And naturally his fiancée was glued to him in a white bikini. Emma cringed and knew Patty already more than likely had a conniption fit when she saw that Mrs. Perfect's bikini BARELY covered her nipples and other lady bits.

She was really glad she's gone with her dark red boycut short bikini bottoms and matching bikini top that tied around her neck and the bottom string wrapped around her torso and tied on the side. At least she was covered in all the proper areas.

As soon as Emma walked into the house Patty engulfed her in a tight hug. "Did you see what that hussy was wearing?"

Emma had to bite her lip from laughing. "It's just a bikini Patty; women wear those a lot now a days." Emma pointed out.

"If it was strictly an adult party I wouldn't care but there are far too many little ones running around to give them an anatomy class so early in life. Her nipples are BARELY covered and if she moves an inch that scrap of material going up the crack of her ass will snap, take out someone's eye and she'll be showing her business to everyone." Patty grumbled.

Emma looked at Vanessa and Summer –two of Roman's sister- they couldn't help laughing at Patty's words. "Did you guys get visuals of that too or was that only me?"

Vanessa shook her head. "No! No! I got them too!"

Summer just nodded as she tried to control her giggles. "Oh God mother. Do you have to be so descriptive?" She asked through her laughter.

Roman opened the sliding glass door and the laughter from his sisters, mother and ex-fiancée hit him like a brick wall. It was good to see a genuine smile on Emma's face after the way things were left between them. But he had no one to blame but himself. He'd basically forced his hand and lost the girl of his dreams. "What's so funny in here ladies?" He asked.

"Nothing…" All four voices said; clearly that was a lie.

Roman stopped next to the amber eyed beauty. "Em, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked softly while rolling his lips together.

Emma looked up before she looked down at her cell phone as a text came in from LeAnn. 'Watch This'. Emma nodded as she watched Roman move off towards the hallway when Emma's amber eyes looked out to the pool area and saw Roman's fiancée standing by the pool, when LeAnn slowly walked up and turned her back to Jessica's back and actually booty bumped her into the pool and then walked off as if nothing happened. She could see Dean bent over laughing his ass off as Jessica climbed out of the pool looking like a drowned rat.

'LOL Thanx!' Emma text back as she locked her phone and set it down and went in search of Roman; finding him in his old childhood bedroom. "What's up Roman?"

Roman stood at the window with his arms crossed over his chest. "How have you been doing? We haven't talked much in the last few months."

Emma shook her head. "You know Roman we don't have to do this to each other. I'm still friends with your sisters and I still love your mom and dad, but we don't have to keep up with each other's lives; we really don't have to be civil to each other."

"We were friends before we started dating Emma. Why can't we be friends again?" Roman asked.

"Do you really think I want to be friends with you? And watch you move on with someone else? Do you think I want to punish myself?"

"Punish yourself?" He questioned as he turned and looked back at her. "You're the one who gave me the ring back so who is punishing who here?"

"Roman I'm not having this conversation with you today. It's your engagement party; you've got plenty of friends you don't need me." Emma stated as she turned to leave the room.

Roman reached out and grabbed her arm and jerked her back before pushing her against the door and blocking her from leaving. "Now tell me the truth. Do you miss me? Do you miss us?" His nose skimmed the side of her neck. "Tell me Emma." He demanded.

Emma could feel her insides melting. She couldn't have this man this close to her. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back. "Don't do this Roman. I can't do this right now." She walked across the room with her back to him.

"Why not Emma?"

"Because if I start admitting things to you now, than it means I have to admit them to myself as well and I'm standing in your parent's house at your engagement party. Why can't you just leave it alone?" Emma asked. She could already feel the tears welling in her eyes.

"Why can't you just tell me the truth?" Roman probed.

Emma spun around and faced Roman as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Because we've been over for a year and I'm still in love with you. Is that what you want to hear Roman? I'm standing here at your engagement party missing you and wanting to be the one you are still engaged to, but I fucked up Roman. I couldn't let my past go. But at some point you're going to have to admit you fucked up to because you couldn't support me." Emma wiped her tears as more came down. "You wanted to get engaged and you wanted to get married. Congratulations you got exactly what you wanted."

Roman watched as she left the room and a few seconds later he heard the bathroom door slam closed. Roman closed his eyes. Why couldn't she see he was still in love with her too? He'd been such a dick; why couldn't he support her? His sister supported her; his parents even supported her.

What the fuck had he been thinking when he and Jessica struck up their old relationship from college?

God he was suck a fuckin idiot. He pulled his fingers through his hair as he yanked the elastic tie out and re-wrapped his loose bun as he sighed heavily.

* * *

LeAnn was standing pool side and her sister had been missing for far too long. She patted Dean on his hands that were clasped in front of her flat stomach. "I'll be back." She stepped away from him; passing Roman as he walked out and over to Jessica. LeAnn sneered towards no one in particular.

Summer looked up and saw LeAnn. "They were fighting up stairs."

LeAnn already knew Summer was talking about Roman and Emma. "Where is she?"

"I heard the bathroom door slam, so that is your safe bet. Buuuut…If you've got a few minutes I would LOVE to show you something." Summer smirked.

"Lead the way terror twin." LeAnn stated as she followed Summer through the house into Patty's arts and crafts room. Summer and LeAnn were always up to no good.

LeAnn watched as Summer opened the closet door as she chuckled. She watched as Summer pulled a tan garment bag from the closet as she opened it and saw the white wedding dress inside. LeAnn smirked as she stood next to Summer.

Summer smirked and looked at LeAnn. "Guess who's wedding dress…"

LeAnn looked down at Summer's hand as she handed her a black can and a red can. "So you spray and I'll cut." Summer held up a pair of scissors.

LeAnn took the cans. "You're on."

_It may be my family's redneck nature__  
__Rubbin' off, bringin' out unlady-like behavior__  
__It sure ain't Christian to judge a stranger__  
__But I don't like her__  
__She may be an angel who spends all winter__  
__Bringin' the homeless blankets and dinner__  
__A regular Nobel Peace Prize winner__  
__But I really hate her__  
__I'll think of a reason later_

* * *

LeAnn and Summer stumbled out of the arts and crafts room laughing like a couple of hyenas as they saw Vanessa talking on the phone.

"Yes I decided to change the colors from blue and silver to magenta and orange. No I want it done immediately. No do not make me call your cooperate office." Vanessa squawked through the phone.

LeAnn chuckled. "She does that so well."

"Yes…Yes she does." Summer nodded her head in agreement. "So about getting Roman and Emma back together…" She stated as she watched Vanessa hang up the phone with a satisfied smirk on her face.

LeAnn leaned against the kitchen counter. "You've got a plan?" She asked curiously and watched as Summer nodded. "Oh God! I love it when your devious mind starts working in our favor."

Summer shook her head. "I'm tired of my baby brother draping his arm over that nasty cow while he looks longingly at your sister. Everyone knows they belong together; hell even the cow knows she doesn't have a chance in hell of ever having his heart, but she figured since he was paying attention to her again; she was like a shark and could smell blood in the water the second Emma gave Roman his ring back. She took her chance and attacked."

Vanessa walked up to the sisters. "Everyone knows they are still very much in love with each other, but our stubborn baby brother tried to force the whole marriage issue before Emma was ready and she dropped him on his ass like she should have. Men will never learn they can't force women into submission; even with the biggest diamond money can buy."

Summer nodded in agreement. "Besides you already know we really hate her; well just think of a reason later."

LeAnn nodded. "I'm tired of hearing my sister crying in the middle of the night; when she thinks I'm asleep and can't hear her. She knows she made a mistake letting Roman go; she was so in love with him, but he just wouldn't support her with her therapy. He continued to put the issue after they got engaged and she had to stop the train before it hit the brick wall." She sighed heavily at the thought of hearing her sister cry again that night; more so now that she knew they'd gotten into a fight. "So when are we going to do this?"

Summer smiled. "I was thinking…at the dress rehearsal dinner."

"The night before the wedding; isn't that cutting it a little close?" LeAnn asked as shock registered across her face.

Vanessa expressed her own shocked face. "SUMMER ANN! That is sabotage!"

"Pffft. And changing the wedding colors without the brides knowledge isn't?" Summer scoffed.

"That cow had it coming." Vanessa defended quickly. "If she told me one more time she wanted blue and silver I was going to shave her head and paint it like a blue and silver bowling ball and go lane hopping with her big ass head at the local bowling alley."

LeAnn's smile turned into a dirty smirk. "You know Summer you might be onto something. The dress rehearsal dinner is one of the important dinners before the wedding. Maybe if it turns out disastrous then maybe the cow will get the message…loud and clear."

Vanessa and Summer looked at each other before looking at LeAnn.

"Damn her gears are turning now."

* * *

**Dress Rehearsal Dinner**

Amber eyes looked around the room and cringed at the magenta and orange painted walls. Emma couldn't decide which was worse the satin striped of magenta and orange lining the walls of the dining hall or the magenta and orange flowers on the table. She cringed once more at the sound of Roman's fiancée shrieking at the top of her lungs about the color mix up.

The wedding coordinator insisted Jessica had called her a few days prior and had changed the colors and Jessica denied it vehemently. Roman was standing next to his distraught fiancée trying to calm her down when she exploded.

"NO ROMAN NO! EVERYTHING IS RUINED RIGHT NOW! MY WEDDING DRESS IS DESTROYED. THE SALON MESSED UP ON MY NAILS AND PUT THESE NASTY HIGH LIGHTS IN MY HAIR. OUR HONEYMOON HAD TO BE CANCELLED. NOTHING IS GOING RIGHT. AND NOW THESE DAMN COLORS! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOUR SISTER BLUE AND SILVER. DOES THIS LOOK LIKE GOD DAMN BLUE AND SILVER? NO IT SURE FUCKIN DON'T!"

Roman's eye brows shot to his hairline. "Babe calm down. It's just a few minor issues. We can get it all fixed before tomorrow." What the hell was he thinking marrying her? She was nothing like Emma; nothing at all. He shook his head as she stalked away and stated yelling at the caterers.

Summer, Vanessa and LeAnn stood off to the side snickering. Jessica was bringing a whole new meaning to the term Bridezilla.

Summer smiled widely as she watched Roman's best man walk through the dining hall door. She excused herself and ran over throwing her arms around the sibling's older brother Matthew. "Oh I'm so glad you made it Mattie!"

Matt chuckled. "Hey how could I refuse Roman's request and your attempt to save our little brother from marrying…what was the term: Succubus?" He chuckled hard as he returned her hug. "I thought he was supposed to marry Emma? They were so happy together."

Vanessa and LeAnn walked up both greeting the older Samoan brother with hugs as well. "You should know our baby brother's stubborn streak is a mile long." Vanessa quipped.

Matt laughed. "Yes – yes I do. He got it from pop." Matt watched as the three ladies exchanged looks. "Man, I know those looks…What exactly have I signed myself up for?"

Summer patted Matt's shoulder. "You muscle Roman and well handle Emma. They just need a slight push in the right direction." Summer held up a key and jabbed a thumb behind her towards a small hallway where the coat check room was empty and waiting.

* * *

Emma walked around the dining hall as it begun to fill with people from both the bride and grooms families. She stopped and received a hug from Matt, his wife Mandy and their three kids; before she stopped and spoke with Patty and Sika for a few minutes.

She attempted to stay out of everyone's way. She smoothed the jean jumped dress down her hips and thighs as it stopped mid-thigh. It had a red belt around her waist for a nice color accent piece and 2 ½ inch heeled jean knee high boots adorned her feet. She still couldn't figure out why she was here. She didn't want to be; well she did but in a completely different capacity.

LeAnn was watching Emma; she could tell her sister was on the verge of literally losing it. She was doing just about all she could to keep it together in front of not only Roman's family but Roman himself. She watched as Emma disappeared down the hallway where the coat check room was. She knew the rest rooms were down there as well. LeAnn couldn't tell if she was going to splash water on her face cry or pee. She shook her head and she started to follow when she watched Roman disappear down the hall as well.

LeAnn looked at Summer and Vanessa as then nodded towards Matt. Matt winked and nodded back as he excused himself from the conversation. Matt, LeAnn and Summer made their way over to the hallway as Vanessa took Jessica's attention and preoccupied her with the knowledge that the caterers had put shrimp in the pasta; Jessica was deadly allergic to any type of shellfish.

LeAnn watched as Emma emerged from the ladies room. "Hey sis there you are."

"Yea, I just needed to get away for a minute. Too many people in that enclosed space." Emma stated softly. She felt LeAnn wrap her arm around her as they walked down the hall.

"You know what I think? I think you're being a chicken shit lame ass about not telling Roman you still love him." LeAnn said plainly.

"W-What?" Emma stuttered; taken aback by her sister being so open about her thoughts…not that that was anything new with LeAnn; she was the queen of not beating around the bush. "Jeez LeAnn don't sugar coat it on my account."

"I'm not. That's why what makes what I'm about to do an eye opened for you…Summer." LeAnn cued Roman's sister as the door to the coat check opened ad LeAnn shoved her sister into the room as Summer slammed the door and locked it from the outside.

"WHAT THE HELL LEANN!" Emma yelled from inside as she smacked the thick wooden door with the palm of her hand. "LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!" She demanded; even though she could clearly tell she would be there for a long haul.

"There's no use fighting it. Emma you two need to work this out and I don't care if it takes all night." LeAnn yelled from the other side.

Matt walked up and chuckled. "Man I hope this works, I would hate to be on the receiving end of a little brother ass whoopin' later tonight."

"Take it like a man Mattie!" Summer teased.

Their attention was pulled to the end of the hallway where Roman emerged from the men's room in his jeans, sneakers and black polo. His hair was pulled back into a tight bun. His grey eyes looked up from the floor as he stopped in front of his brother, sister and Emma's sister. "What's going on here?" He asked.

LeAnn smiled. "Since you can't get your head out of your ass and tell my sister you really want to be with her instead of that cow in there we've staged an intervention of sorts."

Roman chuckled in disbelief. "You guys are crazy. This is my rehearsal dinner. I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Summer shook her head. "Sorry baby brother you've been out voted and overruled…Mattie." Summer addressed the sibling's older brother as Summer unlocked the door and Matt grabbed their baby brother by his bun and seat of his jeans before shoving him in as hard as he could; Summer once again slammed the door and locked it.

_Inside her head may lay all the answers__  
__For curin' diseases from baldness to cancer__  
__Salt of the earth and a real good dancer__  
__But I really hate her__  
__I'll think of a reason later_

* * *

Roman was hitting the door with his fist and yelling.

"They aren't going to let you out."

Roman spun around. "What the hell are you doing in here?" He asked.

"I've been imprisoned by my so called sister. I'm disowning the wench as soon as I figure out how to get out of here." Emma stated as she huffed and stopped trying to get the seemingly sealed window open.

She was officially annoyed now. She walked over and plopped down on the couch that seemed to be in the room. "I can't believe I'm stuck in here with you."

Roman's grey orbs met hers. "You? I'm supposed to be at my rehearsal dinner." He was annoyed but he couldn't tell what perturbed him more the fact that he was locked in a room without his current fiancée or locked in a room with his ex-fiancée.

"No please remind me again that you're getting married tomorrow." Emma snapped. "Because I haven't been reminded nearly enough."

"You have no one to blame but yourself; you gave me the ring back Emma. What did you want me to do wait forever for you?" Roman asked honestly.

"I wasn't aware that waiting 4 months was forever Roman." Emma stated softly. "Why don't you over exaggerate a little more." She rolled her eyes as she sighed heavily.

Roman sighed as he walked over and squatted down in front of her, his hands on her bare knees. "I'm sorry Em. I don't mean to sound like a jackass. Jessica threw a fit and screamed at me in front of my entire family; it was embarrassing watching her do that like a…like a…"

"Banshee?" Emma finished his statement with a smirk.

Roman chuckled. "I was gonna say spoiled brat, but banshee works too."

Emma reached out and smoothed his goatee down around the corners of his mouth to his chin with her thumb. She watched as he closed his eyes; which was a tall tell sign he was enjoying her touch. "You're all a mess Roman." She finished fixing his goatee.

His tongue came out and flicked the corner of his mouth. Something he did when he was in the ring and thinking about his next move. He lowered himself from squatting to kneeling in front of her. "I need you to answer a question for me Em."

Emma's amber eyes watched as he moved closer to her. His voice dropped an octave and she knew he was suddenly getting serious. She felt his hands covered hers.

"Tell me I'm making the right decision by marrying her. Tell me I'm going to be happy with her for the rest of my life." Roman practically begged.

Emma swallowed hard as her amber eyes locked onto Roman's grey orbs. "I think if given half a shot you can be happy with anyone you want Roman. But yes I think you are doing the right thing and I do think you will be happy with Jessica." Wow that pack of lies left a bad taste in her mouth.

Emma moved as she stood from the couch and stepped around Roman towards the door. Maybe she could pick the lock with her mini pocket knife. She used to be able to do that when she was younger.

Roman sighed heavily as he stood. "Why would you answer my questioned like that?"

"Because it's the night before your wedding and if you weren't sure about marrying her you wouldn't have waited until the night before you got married to ask such ridiculous questions." Emma answer as she tried not to cry. She wanted to tell him the truth and tell him everything she thought, but she couldn't do it.

"I asked you those questions for a specific reason to get specific answers from you. And now that I have your answers; I'm more sure of one thing than I have been my whole life." Roman stated honestly as he turned and watched as he turned and faced her.

"What's that?" Emma asked curiously as she turned and faced him; she could feel the tears gathering in her eyes as she blinked – not realizing they were silently making their way down her cheeks.

"That you are lying to me. And only someone who truly loved me would lie to me to make me feel better." Roman slowly started making his way to her. "Why did you lie to me Emma?" His soft tenor voice asked. Her tears were going to kill him.

"Because you're not mine anymore Roman. You don't belong to me. Your fiancée is out there waiting for this spectacular wedding tomorrow and spending the rest of her life with you. You belong to her; you belong with each other." Emma stated as more tears slid down her cheeks.

"That's where you are wrong. I belong with you; I should've never let you walk away from me. That was the biggest mistake of my life. But I'm going to rectify that right now." Roman stepped up and cupped her cheeks as he quickly captured her lips with him before she could protest. He felt her hands come up and wrap around his forearms as he began to back her up against the wall.

Emma couldn't believe he was kissing her; after a year of nothing between them. His lips felt so good against hers. She whimpered against his lips and finally got oxygen into her lungs as he pulled back and moved his lips to the side of her neck. "Roman…" She panted as his hands left her cheeks and slid down her body.

"Talk to me baby. I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry I was such an asshole." Roman mumbled against her heated skin. He could feel her hands sliding up under the polo as her fingertips pressed against his clenched abs while pushing his polo up his torso. Roman pulled back for a split second and jerked the shirt up and over his head before his lips crashed into hers once more.

Emma moaned into his mouth as his hands started un-buttoning the buttons of her jean jumper dress before long he was pushing the material over her shoulders and down her body before it fell to a pile around her feet. He managed to get her boots off as well before he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel the tent she'd created as he rubbed his jean covered erection against her lace panty covered slit. "Ooh God Roman…"

"I know baby I know." He pressed his weight to keep her steady against the door as he undid his jeans and freed himself before pushing into her wet welcoming body. He groaned at the feeling of her body wrapping around him so tightly as her fingers dug into his shoulders. He felt her hands slid to his cheeks before they went back and pulled the elastic from his hair; letting his dark mane down.

It never matter what type of position they were in when making love she always wanted his hair down and loved to feel it against certain parts of her naked body. Jessica was just the opposite she wanted it out of the way and had recently started to try and get him to cut it. That wasn't happening; ever.

Roman stayed still for a few minutes before he felt her legs tighten around his waist and knew he could move. He pulled nearly all the way out of her body before a thrust back into her body His hands came up and shed her bra as his head dipped and sucked her right nipple into his mouth as he continued to pump into her body.

"Roman…" Emma whimpered as her head lulled back against the door as she weaver her fingers through his thick hair. "I missed you so much…harder baby…please harder."

Emma's begging didn't fall on deaf ears as he gripped her hips and began to piston in and out of her. She wanted him harder he would never disappoint her. His lips kissed up her chest to the side of her neck. "Cum with me babygirl." He demanded. He could already feel her tightening around his dick. "Come on baby – cum for me." Emma slammed her mouth down on his as she bit into his bottom lip.

Roman felt her fall apart in his arms as her orgasm tore through her body and forced Roman into his as he fell apart with her; while they called out each other's names.

* * *

Roman and Emma's heads snapped up when they heard the lock on the door click. They had dressed quickly and left the room and could hear Jessica screaming at the top of her lungs. As they rounded the corner Roman took her hand in his and stopped at the sight of all the satin curtains around the dining all having been ripped down and food thrown all over the walls and the dinner ware and flower arrangements scattered on the ground.

Emma looked over at Summer, Vanessa and LeAnn sitting on one of the caterers tables snickering and laughing at the display in front of them.

"THIS IS FUCKIN BULLSHIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE EVERYTHING IS SO FUCKED UP! NO ONE KNOWS HOW TO TAKE ORDERS." Jessica screeched.

Roman chuckled. "Jessica…"

'I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. NOTHING IS RIGHT IT'S ALL FUCKED UP AND NO ONE EVEN GIVES A SHIT." She accused at the top of her lungs.

"Jess…"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS ROMAN? DOES ANYONE EVEN KNOW THAT?" She screamed more then asked.

"JESSICA!" Roman bellowed finally getting her attention.

"WHAT?!" She spun around and came face to face with her fiancée. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"I see you've managed to ruin everything in the room. I'm not paying for it you are." Roman stated in a calm voice.

"What the fuck does that mean Roman?" Jessica snarled.

"We're done. That's what it means. It also means I'm not paying for your spoiled brat fit. Get mommy and daddy to do it for you." Roman looked down at Emma. "C'mon babygirl; we've got a lot of making up to do."

Emma shivered at all the hidden possibilities in the meaning of his words. "Yea, we sure do."

As they were leaving they could hear Jessica let out a loud scream like some wild animal on the hunt for food.

_Well, it was just one tooth__  
__Did I mention I don't particularly care for her?__  
__She makes me sick..._

"Man, I really hate her." Emma openly admitted.

"Why baby?" Roman asked curiously.

With a shrug of her shoulders she looked back before meeting his grey eyes gaze.

"Eh, I'll think of a reason later."

The End


End file.
